fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Superhero Wish!/References
*Ironically, at the beginning of the episode (after the theme song) the theme song was shown before the flashback of the previous episode was shown. *In the original script of this episode, it was titled A World of Heroes, and Bull-E was called Fran-Thing. ''Hawk Gal also had the power to talk to birds, although only succeeds in making one poop on her head. Other heroes like Wonder Gal and the Sonic Youth also had slightly larger roles. *This episode is a bonus feature on School's Out!: The Musical DVD. It's also available on the DVD release of Nick Picks Vol. 2. *Apparently when the Nega-Chin was about to be fully sealed back into the comic book he sent Short Fuse into the real world to keep an eye out for anything that would turn the real world into a comic book world and notify him if something like that would happen. *This episode could be considered a direct sequel to The Crimson Chin meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad. *The Nega-Chin was not aware that normal people controlled his entire existence — just like his heroic twin — until this episode. * It is revealed that Mr. Crocker has confiscated many comic books as a teacher. * Spotted in the city: a store named ''Goodchild's where Chester tripped Francis, named after art director, George A. Goodchild. *'' '' and - Timmy, his classmates and his enemies are based off Marvel and DC Comics characters: **''Robin'' - Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (Timmy) is a clear spoof of Robin the Boy Wonder. **'' '' - Matter Muncher Lad (Chester) is a clear spoof of Matter Eater Lad. **'' '' - Professor A.J. (A.J.) is a clear spoof of Professor Xavier. **'' '' - Wonder Gal (Trixie) is a clear spoof of Wonder Woman. **''Hawk Girl'' - Hawk Gal (Veronica) is a clear spoof of Hawk Girl. **'' '' - The Bouncing Boil (Elmer) is a clear spoof of The Bouncing Boy. **''Banshee'' - The Sonic Youth (Sanjay) is a clear spoof of Banshee. ***'' '' - Sanjay's superhero name, The Sonic Youth, is a spoof on the band of the same name. **'' '' - Nega-Chin is a clear spoof of Bizarro Superman. **'' '' and - Doctor Crocktopus (Mr. Crocker) is a clear spoof of Dr. Octopus (in appearance) and Dr. Strange (in powers). **''The Shredder'' and Wolverine - The Baby Shredder (Vicky) is a clear spoof of The Shredder and Wolverine. **''Rhino'' - Bull-E (Francis) is a clear spoof of Rhino. ***''The Thing'' - In the original script of the episode, Bull-E was originally be called "Fran-Thing" which spoofs the name of Marvel superhero, The Thing. *'' '' - Principal Waxelplax's costume is based on Catwoman's outfit. *'' '' - Nega-Chin's evil lair shares some similar aspects and appearance to the Legion of Doom' evil lair. *'' '' - when Vicky says "Got Milk?- on your head!". This is a reference to the commercials. *'' '' - Doctor Crocktopus attacks that begin with the "F" is a reference to the Wizard cast spells that begin with the "F". Also, at the end, when Nega-Chin inadvertently frees Ace and Clefto, the sound effect that is written on the cloud is "ZORK!". *''Butch Hartman'' - "Elmer Marmelman" is a pun off of the show's creator's real name. *People noting on Veronica not really being a great superhero. *Veronica's pupils are pink in this episode when they are normally blue. *Soon after the fake Crimson Chin (Nega-Chin) did his evil laugh, Timmy/Cleft can be seen briefly with no buck teeth when his mouth is closed. *When Timmy screams after the Nega Chin makes the wish, he has regular teeth instead of his trademark buckteeth. *During the live action sequence, when the Crimson Chin Author opens up the door, Nega-Chin is seen in an animated background and not a live action background. However, this situation is possibly stated as breaking the fourth wall. *When Timmy unintentionally wished for a world without superheroes, Cosmo and Wanda as Clefto and Ace respectively did not seem to be affected. This may be because they are fairies, and fairies are not exactly "superheroes". And also, In Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad, it says that magic cannot affect superheroes, but in this episode, it is unknown and unexplained why Crimson Chin and the rest of the superhero alter-egos of Timmy and the gang was affected by the wish. *When Dr. Crocktopus finishes a certain quote with "and fix them for good!", the captions instead finish it with "that fixed them for good!". It's as if Dr. Crocktopus has already fixed them, when he actually hasn't. Category:References Category:Season 4 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 References Category:Allusion-Rich References